With hundreds of thousands of hours of video content every day, it is difficult to identify videos of interest, or portions of the videos that are of interest. In the related art, querying videos usually relies on user generated tags and titles of the video content to perform basic query searches. However, the tags are generally applied to a video as a whole, and the videos are not represented in a cohesive manner. In addition, the reliance on user generated tags and titles requires a large amount of time, is subject to inaccuracies, and cannot easily be updated to identify additional information. It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure are presented herein.